<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret date by TravisMarshallSigno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667580">Secret date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno'>TravisMarshallSigno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Luz and Amity ruined their friend's perfect date, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently Willow has been pre-occupied for the past couple of weeks with her Father's Flower Shop. Luz and Gus decided to visit the young plant witch to her house to check if she's okay, meanwhile Boscha has been ditching her student council responsibilities and Grudgby afterschool practices, Skara and Amity decides to investigate.<br/>Or<br/>Luz and Amity ruined Boscha and Willow's Date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boscha &amp; Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park, Implied Luz and Amity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been weeks since Willow hanged out with her friends Luz and Gus. The three sat at The Owl House finishing up on their Hexside assignment talking about their day as the young blue-haired witch looks at her clock gasping at the time.</p><p>"I'm really sorry guys I need to go," said the young plant witch standing up the coffee table.</p><p>"Wait.Willow can't you stay a bit longer?" begged Luz</p><p>"I'm really sorry I have an important thing to do today," the plant witch said giving off a small blush</p><p>"But Willow it's been weeks since we've all been together, can't you just ask your dads to stay with us just for a little bit longer?" Gus pleads with his puppy eyes</p><p>Willow was touched by their presence.</p><p>"I'll explain all of this later but for now I really need to go," The witchling said packing up her school items.</p><p>"Aww I was going to teach you how to play Yu-gi-oh and discuss Pokemon," said Luz helping the girl out</p><p>"Thank you Luz" she giggled "I'll be sure to listen tomorrow"</p><p>Suddenly the bird guardian opened the door.</p><p>"HOOT finally some quality time with my pals I can talk on and on about-"</p><p>The three hurriedly went outside before the cursed bird tube could continue.</p><p>"Take care Willow," Luz said hugging her friend</p><p>"I shall bid you farewell" Gus sniffs</p><p>"Gus I'm only going home you'll still see me at school," said Willow</p><p>"I know but I can't wait that long"</p><p>"Aww Gus" Willow made a small flower crown to the sweet boy and pats his head "Those flowers should be enough to keep you company"</p><p>And so the Plant Witch waved goodbye as she goes further in the distance.</p><p>"Poor Willow she's working so hard," said Luz "I feel guilty Gus"</p><p>"Why would you say that?"</p><p>"She's our friend and she probably has lots of work to manage at her dad's shop maybe we should try to help her out"</p><p>"That sounds like a great idea!" the young boy smiles "That way she can hang out with us tomorrow longer if we help out with her chores"</p><p>"Alright, it's settled!" Luz said with enthusiasm "Today we're going to help Willow at the shop!"</p><p>The two kids hurried along and followed Willow.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, at the student council of Hex side Amity, Boscha, Skara and the rest of the officers are in a board meeting discussing the latest policies to be added to the new student manual. Boscha rolls her eyes as the teal-haired witch continued to discuss.</p><p>"And finally Boscha..." Amity said eyeing to her while holding a scroll</p><p>The pink-haired girl continues to space out.</p><p>"Boscha!" she said in a louder tone "Did you just hear what I said?"</p><p>"Oh," The demon witch looks back at her "Something about school curfews right?"</p><p>"No... It's more than school curfews as I was saying the freshman's need to be more engaged in school activities Skara proposed that we should be delivering School Papers every Monday and Friday that way the students have something to look forward to"</p><p>"Isn't it more effective if we just send the papers every Monday?" Skara said raising her hand.</p><p>"I thought of that as well but Principal Bump wants to advocate on the Banshees so he's requesting one whole day for the sports team. Boscha since you're the head captain of the sports team what do you think?" Amity said handing her the flyer</p><p>The triclops were off in a daze all she can hear from the committee were jumbled words.</p><p>"Boscha...Boscha Hello?" said Amity snapping her fingers</p><p>"Hey! That was too loud Blight" Boscha groans "What do you want?"</p><p>"I was asking for your input with the sports paper"</p><p>"Get some random freshman to manage the papers I'm sure they'll be thrilled"</p><p>"I don't think you listened to anything that I said," Amity said trying not to be rude</p><p>Boscha likes the look of irritation on her. She looked at her the time before standing up with haste.</p><p>"Well if you look at the time," the tri-clops said packing up" I'm really sorry you nerds but I have an important matter to attend to"</p><p>"We had an agreement that the meeting will end at 5:30 and informed your pare-" Boscha pinched her fingers to the girl's mouth making her shut up.</p><p>"I'm really sorry Little Miss Perfect but I really need to get going," the young witch said heading off the exit.</p><p>"You can't just-"</p><p>"BYE!" she said slamming the door.</p><p>Amity and the rest of the group continued the discussion after everything has been finished Skara decided to stay and help out with mess.</p><p>"That's been the 3rd time this week," said Skara</p><p>"Whatever her business is none of our concern"</p><p>"Don't you think it's a bit strange having multiple excuses for a couple of weeks?"</p><p>"I'm sure she's busy with her parents' shop whatever it is Skara we should respect her privacy"</p><p>"We should or "Skara grab her scroll and took out a picture of Boscha near the top of the hill "Maybe we should know the truth"</p><p>"When did you take that?" Amity said grabbing the scroll.</p><p>"I didn't Mattholomule sent it to us yesterday; don't you find it a bit odd she's hanging out at the top of the hill by herself?"</p><p>"Your right," the teal haired witch said zooming in her photo "Knowing Boscha she's not the type of person to hang around calm places like this"</p><p>"Maybe she has a secret business meeting with the Emperor's Coven"</p><p>"That's too absurd. The Emperor's Coven has higher priority than to mess with kids like us"</p><p>"Well, why would you think she's at the hill hmm?" Skara grabs her scroll back "I can sense something is off"</p><p>"Hmmm..." said Amity tapping her fingers at the table "She has been leaving her responsibilities to us maybe this can be a form of payback for not taking her role seriously"</p><p>"I knew you were curious too Amity! ~" said the young bard jumping with joy "It's decided we're going to follow Boscha and see this whole shindig"</p><p>"For student council reasons!"</p><p>"And that too"</p><p>The sun has set and the young plant witch found herself inside her room with her scroll phone. She went ahead to her wardrobe and change into a green sunflower dress after that she fixed her hair and put on a bit of makeup before staring at the mirror. Willow looked really pretty all she needs right now is a very special hairclip from her girlfriend.  It wasn't too long that Boscha had confessed her feelings to Willow, the plant witch couldn't believe her feelings would ever be returned. It is true that they started off as enemies then as the days goes by the two had found themselves bonding over the same type of music, food, and hobbies and soon became lovers.</p><p>Boscha has issues with her temper however the plant witch soon learned that the demon has a lot of emotional baggage to carry. She was nice enough to lend an ear, and was surprised that the jock captain of the banshees was secretly an amazing painter. The three-eyed witch was ashamed of it at first but Willow continued to encourage her artwork and soon she found herself often as her muse.</p><p>It went on like this for a couple of months.</p><p> The two would meet up at her studio talk about their day; willow would bring her flowers and praise her artwork while Boscha teaches her about sports and art. Willow felt her heart skip every time as she's near her while Boscha is a nervous disaster.</p><p>One day as Willow had her sleepover to Boscha's house the two shared a nervous glance, she had been having long feelings for the nerd jock while Boscha was tense about her feelings with the flower witch, the bullying soon turned into cute wordplay they were both lucky that their group of friends didn't catch up.</p><p>
  <em> Willow, I love you.</em>
</p><p>Those three words linger in her head.</p><p> It felt like time stopped as the other girl grabs her hand and her heartbeat wildly.</p><p>
  <em>I love you too, Boscha.  </em>
</p><p>The two hold each other close as they lean in for a kiss.</p><p>Willow was as red as a tomato sighing at the thoughts of her lover.</p><p>"Honey, you have guests," said one of his dads knocking on her room.</p><p>"Just a moment dad. I'll be finished"</p><p>Willow finished up brushing her hair as she went downstairs she saw her two friends holding gardening supplies.</p><p>"Hi Willow!" waved Luz "we're here to help!"</p><p>"That's a very pretty dress for gardening"</p><p>One of willow's dad's gave a small chuckle.</p><p>"Thank you guys but I have somewhere that I need to be at the moment," she said in a nervous tone quickly running off outside."I'll be right back!"</p><p>"Wait Willow we're only being good friends!" Luz yells</p><p>"Leave her be for the moment she has a<em> special</em> meeting," said one of his dads</p><p>"Maybe the task is outside I think we should follow her," said Gus</p><p>Luz nods and continues.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, Amity and Skara followed Boscha to Bonesbrough, the pink-haired tri-clops was shopping for flowers, necklaces and snacks as soon as Boscha manage to get the items all wrapped in a small pink ribbon.</p><p> Skara and Amity looked at each other in confusion.</p><p>"Did she just bought an expensive necklace?" asks Skara</p><p>"Maybe those are gift offerings for the Emperor's Coven," said Amity</p><p>"Amity that was a one of a kind necklace whoever Boscha's dealing with has some very exquisite taste"</p><p>"Do you think that maybe she's bribing the guards to get her in?"</p><p>"She did bought snacks and flowers maybe it was one of the higher authorities?"</p><p>"Whatever Boscha's doing it feels very suspicious"</p><p>And so the two continue to follow her.</p>
<hr/><p>The young plant witch went to the top of the hill there lays a small picnic basket, a couple of art supplies and different books. Willow used her plant magic to make the place bloom as soon as she lies on the soft blanket she hears her scroll phone ring; she picked her item up and heard her lover's voice.</p><p>"Hey babe sorry I'm a bit late, the meeting was very boring," said Boscha</p><p>"That's okay dear; did you manage to finish your homework?"</p><p>"I'll probably just copy from Blight"</p><p>"Boscha, if you need help with homework me-"</p><p>"I'm not going to let my girlfriend do my homework for me."</p><p>"I do recount that I did your homework in the past years"</p><p>"That was the old me. I'm trying to be a better witch"</p><p>Willow felt her heart melt.</p><p>"I know and I admire you for it," she said smiling.</p><p>"Thanks, babe. I love you"</p><p>"I love you t-"</p><p>Willow turned around and Luz was chasing her at the hill.</p><p><strong>"WILLOW THERE YOU ARE! GUS AND I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" </strong>yells the human.</p><p>"Is there something wrong?" said Boscha's voice over the scroll phone.</p><p>"Nothing's wrong babe I just have to deal with someone"</p><p>"Good luck with that, babe"</p><p>"Call me when you're near okay?"</p><p>"Sure, babe"</p><p>Willow turned her attention to her two friends tired from running.</p><p>"Luz I told you to wait for me at the shop," she said having a facepalm.</p><p>"Well we could... or we can help you with whatever this thing is..."</p><p>"I appreciate the gesture Luz but nows really not the good time"</p><p>"Wow you carried a lot of snacks here," said Gus</p><p>"Gus please these snacks are for someone special"</p><p>Luz gasps.</p><p>"Wait... is you... on a date?" Luz tries her best not to squeal</p><p>Willow blush.</p><p>"Aww that's as cute as your human best friend it is my job to secure my friend on her endeavors"</p><p>"Thank you Luz but I really need you two to give me space please so if you ca-"</p><p>"Got it! We will be your secret eyes! Let's go to the trees, Gus!"</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, Boscha is at the foot at the hill talking to her.</p><p>"Okay you can do this!" she paps herself in the face "It's going to be easy just say hey these flowers remind me of you then give her a small hug before showing the necklace! You can do this! "</p><p>Boscha thought of Willow's cute face and reaction and felt her cheeks red.</p><p>"What if she doesn't like necklace what do I even say!?" her fists start to go on fire as she stomps around in a circle "No! Okay rewind what if I go we've been dat-"</p><p>As soon as Boscha turns around she sees Amity and Skara standing in front of her.</p><p>"What are you doing Boscha? Are you done using wordplay to impress the coven?" said Amity</p><p>"What are you two doing here!?"</p><p>"You've been ditching us for the past few weeks and it's starting to get suspicious," said Skara</p><p>"I don't know what you two are talking about and whatever it is I'm sure we can deal with it tomorrow"</p><p>"Then explain to me why you purchased a high-class necklace at the market!"</p><p>Boscha's face turns bright red "You followed me!?"</p><p>"We know your planning something and we want answers!"</p><p>"Look I don't have time to deal with this I have somewhere I need to be," Boscha said fixing herself preparing to carry the flowers and gifts.</p><p>"You're not getting away that easily!" said Amity summoning an Abomination</p><p>"For Titan's sake!" Boscha threw a fireball at the monster</p><p>"Give it up Boscha we know your planning something with the Emperor's Coven"</p><p>"First of all I don't know what you're saying and second I really need to get going"</p><p>Boscha dodged the two fluently as she makes her way to her lover's meet up.</p><p>Amity and Skara was determined to follow her.</p>
<hr/><p>Willow prepares the snack at the picnic table as she sees pink-haired tri-clops holding flowers and gifts running from the distance. Luz and Gus were hiding at the top of the trees and gasps as she saw Boscha, Amity, and Skara going to this direction.</p><p>"I'M NOT BEING SUSPICIOUS!" yelled her Girlfriend</p><p>"Yes you are!" said Skara</p><p><strong>"DON'T HOG THE EMPEROR'S FAME ALL FOR YOURSELF," </strong>said Amity</p><p>Willow can only stare at how stupid the situation they are in, she used her plant magic to help her girlfriend reach her destination before letting the two go.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late," said Boscha panting "I've run into a couple of people"</p><p>Willow stared at Amity and Skara in the distance.</p><p>"Don't worry dear you're not the only one who got caught up" she said pointing at the direction of Luz and Gus.</p><p>"I got this for you," Boscha said handing her the flowers and gifts</p><p>"That's so swe-"</p><p>Their meeting was interrupted as Luz screams down the three hitting Boscha with a branch.</p><p>
  <strong>"BOSCHA, YOU DEVIL WHAT DID YOU DO TO WILLOW!"</strong>
</p><p>Amity and Skara face each other as all of them face each other in confusion.</p><p>"Alright everyone settle down this is going to a long day"</p>
<hr/><p>Everyone sat down the picnic blanket each holding a small snack as they began to listen to Willow.</p><p>"This is going to sound crazy but... Luz and Gus, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Boscha"</p><p>Boscha made a small awkward wave.</p><p>Luz spits her drink and gives her a dead stare.</p><p>
  <strong>"HOW-WHEN-WHY... AND REALLY BOSCHA OF ALL WITCH!? WILLOW AS YOUR FRIEND ARE YOU SURE ABOUT HER?"</strong>
</p><p>"Yes, Luz I'm very positive "Willow replied holding her girlfriend's hand "I love her"</p><p>Luz and Gus can only murmur a small "aww" seeing their friend happy.</p><p>"First I want to say that you two are both dumb" said Boscha "Amity and Skara...meet Willow my uhm... girlfriend"</p><p>Amity gave a dead stare.</p><p>"I'm not saying that you don't deserve Willow b-"</p><p>"Fuck you too Blight" Boscha said rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Aww that's so cute I can't wait to tell everyone in our team" said Skara</p><p>
  <strong>"TELL ANYBODY ON THE TEAM AND I WILL DESTROY YOU"</strong>
</p><p>"As long as Willow is happy I'm happy" said Luz</p><p>"We support you and your girlfriend" said Gus</p><p>"Boscha if you wanted to just be gay with your girlfriend you could have told us" said Amity "We would respect your privacy"</p><p>"Privacy my ass Blight! You two followed me here!"</p><p>"Because you were being irresponsible of your duties!"</p><p>"<em>I guess I have been unfocused lately..."</em></p><p>"Why's that?" asks Willow to her girlfriend</p><p>"I can't get you out of my head, I've been nervous on giving you this" she said giving her the necklace</p><p>Willow gaps at the small flower necklace.</p><p>"This is so sweet thank you" she said planting a kiss on her cheek</p><p>Boscha can only smile at her dorky girlfriend.</p><p>"Isn't this nice Gus...? Enemies to Friends to Lovers. It's like one of those fan fiction trope in my fandom being experienced in real life" swoons Luz</p><p>"You can also experience that if you only knew" whispered Amity</p><p>"Did you say something Amity?"</p><p>"<strong>OH NOTHING! "</strong></p><p>After everyone in their friend group decided to go home Boscha and Willow finally got their alone time.</p><p>"Babe?" Willow said cuddling Boscha.</p><p>"Yes?" she replied staring at her</p><p>"We're ruining Amity and Luz date in the future"</p><p>"Oh definitely!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Author Note:</strong>
</p><p>I made this at 3 am in the morning because I was starving for content.</p><p>No Beta Reading We Die Like Men. </p><p>Thank you for sticking with me for this one-shot and if you feed my praise kink maybe I'll make a sequel where Boscha and Willow have their revenge.</p><p>Good Night</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like what I do consider supporting me on the following :</p><p>Patreon : https://www.patreon.com/Travismarshallsigno<br/>Ko-fi : ko-fi.com/travismarshallsigno<br/>You can also reach me at my social media pages :<br/>Tumblr : Croptoparrowboy<br/>Twitter : CroptopKing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>